


The Message is in the Song

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Kakashi loves to dance and uses the lyrics of songs to tease and send messages to those he is dancing with be they men or women.  On a night out with friends to relax, he gets snagged by a Chunin who knows how he operates and sends his own message back.  No smut, but a happy ending is implied.Mentions Ibiki Morino, Yamato, Iruka Umino, Genma Shiranu and Raidou Namiashi as Kakashi’s drinking buddiesKotetsu Hagane as Izumo’s best friend
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake/Izumo Kamizuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Message is in the Song

Kakashi was glad the guys had talked him into going out tonight. The music was loud and there just enough people dancing that he would be able to get lost in the music. He really need to relax. A drink appeared in front of him.

“I know you ate, Guy told us he was taking you for supper, so the first round is on me senpai.” Yamato lead the way to a table that was both on the edge of the dance floor and in the back corner. 

Kakashi smiled, leave it to Yamato to find a way to stay hidden in the middle of everything. Then again with everyone that was around the table it likely wasn’t just Yamato who would have picked that table. 

The table was littered with empty glasses as Yamato and Kakashi joined their friends. Kakashi sat between Iruka and Genma at the round table while Yamato moved around to sit beside Ibiki. “Raidou went to go get you a couple of extra rounds so you can catch up.” Ibiki leaned back in his chair and grinned.

“I guess it’s a good thing I was looking to get wasted tonight then eh?” Kakashi smirked at his sometimes superior and tipped back the glass to drink.

The music turned and the copy ninja was up and dragging Iruka onto the dance floor with him.

Genma started to snicker when he recognized the tune. “Dance Monkey, really does he still choose who he dances with based on what song is playing?”

“Yep, he keeps saying the songs are much better pick up lines then anything he can come up with.” Yamato watched his best friend as he danced with another of their friends. “I have to say they are a hell of a lot better then the lines he quotes from the Icha Icha books.”

Raidou spit out his drink in surprise. “You mean he actually tried those? I thought you all were pulling my leg with those stories.”

“Nope, sadly Kakashi doesn’t have a suave bone in his body.” Yamato just watched the dance floor. Kakashi loved to dance and he could move. He didn’t care if he danced with men or women but he chose the songs carefully to reflect the message he wanted to tell them. It was generally when he danced with his friends, the ones who expected nothing else from him that he could completely loose himself in the music.

The next couple of hours had the group drinking and dancing and bringing up recent gossip.

Kakashi was coming back from the bathroom when he was snagged by Izumo Kamizuki for a dance. ‘Perfect’ by One Direction, it suited Kakashi idea of himself. He was the person everyone thought they wanted to take home, but no one wanted around forever because he was just a little too rough around the edges.

Izumo knew the way Kakashi operated. He was friends with Genma and Raidou and had listened to the pair gripe about the silver haired Jonin often enough. The fact that the elite shinobi had given him a chance for a dance meant the world to him. He managed to catch Kotetsu’s eye and knew that his best friend would put his plan into action.

“Come home with me tonight?” He knew he was being forward, but subtle seemed to go right over Kakashi’s head. The music ended before he could answer and ‘Somebody to you’ by the Vamps and Demi Lovato pumped through the speakers. “I know how you operate Hatake, listen to the music.”  
Kakashi pulled the younger man in closer, as the song continued on. “I can’t promise...”

“I’m not asking for promises tonight, just for a chance.” Izumo took a chance and kissed the edge of the mask. 

Kakashi looked into the dark eyes and took a chance. He hadn’t been with anyone for months and a quick glance over at his friends had the whole table nodding. “Alright. I’ll try.” He ignored the fist bumps and high fives going on at the table as he left the club with Izumo under his arm. If he was lucky they wouldn’t come around to bug him and he’d have a couple of days with the cute Chunin.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Named:  
> “Dance Monkey” preformed by Tone and I as how Kakashi sees his relationships with Iruka and the village even though he trusts him.  
> “Prefect” preformed by One Direction as Kakashi’s view of how people see him  
> “Somebody to You” preformed by the Vamps with Demi Lovato as how Izumo want Kakashi to see him
> 
> Or I’ve just over analyzed it all.


End file.
